Fortune Cookies - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Sometimes things are exactly what they seem.


_It's __my__ great fortune to have Sammy & Ilna as my team members & friends. Thank you both. For everything. Including the final proof on this story.  
><em>

It's _our__ great fortune to have such incredible REALMcRollers, readers, and guests. We love you all!_

_Hugs, Mari_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fortune Cookies<strong>

**Golden Duck Restaurant  
><strong>**S King Street, ****Honolulu  
>Friday, 7:30 p.m. <strong>

"Your turn, Boss." Kono nodded to the pile of fortune cookies on the table in front of them.

The team had decided to get dinner after work before heading their separate ways for the weekend. When the waiter brought the check, Kono emptied the bag of cookies onto a napkin and snatched one up.

"Thought you didn't believe in fortunes." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. But you've gotta read 'em for fun."

Danny snorted. "I have a few family members that would disagree. My great aunts, Nonna's sisters, would say 'The cookie you touch first is meant for you.'"

Kono rolled her eyes and unfurled her strip of paper. Reading it aloud, she announced, "_You are capable and wise beyond your years'" _She saw Chin's eyes light with pride and smiled at her cousin before she said, "I hope that means Delmonico will give me some insight when I talk to him Monday." She pointed at the rest of the cookies to indicate Steve should go next.

"I'll go last." Steve was scanning a text. "The D.A. said they got an indictment on Spector." He announced and a murmur of happy sentiments went around the table.

"C'mon, Cuz." Kono elbowed Chin. "You're up."

Chin grabbed a cookie and unfurled the strip of paper. _"A truly good man needs only to look to his own reflection for inspiration."_ He read.

"That's _so_ you." Kono smiled at Chin's humble shrug.

"See?" Danny noted how the cousins' fortunes seemed to ring true.

Kono smirked. "Danny, go for it."

"Let Catherine go next." Danny said. "Mine's gonna say, _Help! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie factory_." He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Okay." Catherine took her time and grabbed a cookie from the middle of the pile. She glanced at Steve and smiled as she read aloud "_L__ove is friendship set on fire._" Her eyes held his for an extra beat before they both looked away, grinning.

Kono let out an "Awww."

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed "Again, I say,_ see_?" He pointed at his best friend, "Steve's will probably say, _'Luckiest bastard on the planet.'_" He chose a cookie and cracked it open. "Watch mine be stupid."

Expecting a snarky remark, Catherine was surprised to see him clear his throat as his eyes softened. "What's it say, Danny?" She prompted gently.

"_A devoted child is worth more than all the riches of a king._ Okay, so I got a good one," He smiled and pushed the last cookie at his partner. "You're up, Babe."

Steve sighed and grabbed the cookie, crushing it to extract the tiny slip of paper. Before he could unroll it, his cell rang and his next words were, "We're on it Sir. Be there in ten." He turned to the team. "That was Denning, the state senator from Iowa is in his Chief of Staff's office. Seems his wife's gone missing while shopping. He wants us on it."

As the team stood to leave, and Steve gave them direction, Catherine grabbed the tiny fortune and slipped it into her jeans pocket. It was soon forgotten as she took Steve's truck and he and Danny took off in the Camaro to head to the last known place the missing woman had been seen.

* * *

><p><strong> McGarrettRollins residence**  
><strong>11:00 p.m. <strong>

Steve and Catherine were lying on the sofa, shoes off, legs entwined after arriving home a half hour before.

"I felt kind of sorry for Mrs. Tylo. Her phone getting stolen and her husband freaking when he couldn't reach her for two hours." Catherine said.

"Yeah, well, maybe he'll give her a little more time before he freaks in the future. She was pissed he made a scene." Steve was running his hand up and down Catherine's back. Both were tired, neither felt much like moving.

"Hey," Cath pushed up to look at him, "You never read your fortune."

"My … oh, yeah, I dropped it when Denning called." Steve grinned. "Guess I'll have to leave it up to fate."

"Maybe not." Catherine sat up and reached into her pocket. "Here."

"You took it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I took it."

"Read it for me?" He smiled lazily at her, his eyes looking bluer in the light from the flickering TV screen.

She shook her head. "No can do. Gotta read your own. That's the rules."

"There's fortune cookie _rules_?"

She handed him the paper and bent to place a kiss on his lips. "Of course."

"You're something else, Rollins. Okay." Steve uncurled the paper and read, "_True_ _l__ove begins in a moment, strengthens over time, and lasts for eternity. A pleasant surprise awaits you from the one you love."_

His eyes softened then danced. "That sounds about right and …" he leaned up and kissed her "_very_ promising."

"Does it now?" Catherine moved to lie back down. "Kinda goes well with mine. Friendship set on fire and all." She kissed him back before untucking his T-shirt and maneuvering it up and off.

"Definitely." He smirked when she reached for his belt buckle. "What 'cha doing?"

"Just doing what the fortune cookie said." She grinned. "Who am I to tempt fate?"

* * *

><p><em>End. Thanks for Reading. <em>

_We are looking forward to our __**Thanksgiving Marathon**__ with Steve & Catherine and hope you are, too!_


End file.
